A Mothers Worth
by Cyanidespiderbites
Summary: When she was pregnant, Karura was always glowing with love. Because even before Gaara was born, she already loved him with all her heart.


**"A Mothers Worth"  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The legal rights belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

...

_"Mother is the name for God in the lips and hearts of little children"_ - William Makepeace Thackeray

* * *

Karura sat content on the coach in her families livingroom, humming cheerfully as she kept on knitting a little black sweater. Her soft humming got interrupted as she suddenly felt a small kick inside her womb. A faint smile graced her lips as she put the half done sweater away on the table beside her, and placed her hand gently above her swelling stomach. Karura was almost 6 months on the way with her third child and couldn't be happier. She had returned from the doctors office less then an hour ago with her little brother Yashamaru and was told she was expecting another healthy baby boy. The news made her ecstatic, especially since it wouldn't be long before she could finally be able to hold her precious baby in her arms and showering him with the love and affection that he deserved. She smiled at the thought of the growing child inside her.

She loved being pregnant.

To her the bond between a child and its mother was the most beautiful thing in the world. It made her feel important considering childhood has an important outcome on how they might be in the future. That`s why she felt it was her duty to raise her children the best way she can, happy that she can somehow make the world a better place by bringing more loving and caring people into it. Still, she cant quite shake the bad feeling that something was off. She tried to shove her worries back into the dark corner of her mind, but it kept springing back. And considering the realistic dream she had last night didn't help her situation much either.

She was brought back to reality as she heard the door slammed opened with the sound of laughing children not far behind. Correction, her children. Running towards her came her three year old daughter Temari and her two year old son Kankuro on her heels. "Okasama!" they screamed as they both embraced her in a tight hug. Temari decided to lash onto her stomach, while Kankuro rather jumped onto the sofa to place his warm cheek next to hers. Temari bears a strong resembles to herself, inheriting her sandy blond hair which were at the moment gathered into four cute ponytails, matching her mischievous green eyes. Kankuro on the other hand had short spiky brown hair and eyes, taking more after his father. At the though of her husband she looked up to meet her husbands dark eyes as he was leaning against the wall, a smirk adoring his handsome face as he was watching his children dotting on her with childish adoration.

"Hello Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun. How was your day with Otosama?"

"It was boooring! All he did was signing papers and talking with old people!" Temari complained loudly with Kankuro nodding in agreement.

"Is that so? Well its not all fun and games being the Kazekage you know." She lectured, but both of them seemed unfazed by her statement. Instead, Temari decided to rather put her hands back on her tummy, rubbing it slowly.

"Ne ne Okasama, when are we gonna have the baby?" she asked innocently, looking up into her mothers indigo colored eyes with excitement. Karura found it adorable that even though she was the one psychically caring the child, she wasn't the only one bringing him forth mentally. In Temaris mind, it was both her and her mother who was gonna have the baby.

"Soon Temari-chan, are you really that impatient on taking care of the baby." Karura teased, pinching Temaris cheek lightly, making her rub her flustered cheek in annoyance. "Mou Okasama..!"

Karura winched when the baby decided to kick again. This time little bit harder then usual.

"Oomph..That little sibling of yours is quite the kicker."

Kankuro clenched his tiny fist, shouting toward his mothers tummy. "Oy, stop kicking our Okasama, shes hurting!"

Karura became puzzled by his sudden outburst, but couldn't help but giggle over his overprotective side. She reached out and started to stroke his wild brown hair, a small blush appearing on his mad face.

"Its alright Kankuro-kun, that just means that the baby is healthy." she assured, giving him a small kiss on top his little head. He calmed down under his mothers gentle touch, but Temari on the other hand decided to ruin their tender moment. "Yeah, Kankuro you're such a baka!"

Kankuro turned his head rapidly toward his older sister. "Am not!" He crossed his arms and turned away in the opposite direction of his sister, declaring. "Beside, I would never kick Okasama!"

"I know you wont Kankuro-kun." Karura replied softly. It was at that moment her husband decided it was about time to interrupt his families amusing conversation by directing his voice toward his eldest daughter. "Temari, go and play with your brother. Mother needs her rest."

"But Otosama! We just got home..." Temari whined, clinging to her mothers legs. "Temari. Now." he repeated, this time more harshly. Karura knows that her husband loves his daughter dearly, but that didn't make him any less strict. It was in his nature, considering he was the village leader and gave shinobis orders on a daily basis. Karura was grateful that her husband had taken on the role as the strict parent, it was after all healthy to have a dose of both loving and strict parents.

"Listen to your father, Temari-chan. I promise it wont take long."

"Hai..Hai.." she muttered with a disappointed look plastered on her face, but her displeased face washed of immediately after she flickered her little brother on his forehead. "TAG, YOUR IT!" she screamed before she ran off laughing with a angry Kankuro on her tail. "I`LL GET YOU, TEMARI!"

Her husband lips curled into a faint smile at the sight of Kankuros violent outburst. That son of his had such a temper, but it didn't help having a daughter who had made it a sport teasing him. He walked away from the wall he was leaning against and went up to his beloved wife, kissing her forehead affectionately. "Hello, Karura."

"Hello, my love." she replied lovingly, secretly enjoying the touch of her lovers lips on her bare skin. He took the empty place next to her, eying her stomach with pride swelling in his chest. If he had to say what he liked most about his wife, then it had to be the fact that she was pregnant. Karura was always calm and graceful, but when she was pregnant she was always radiating a certain kind of glow that was full of love and affection. And the fact that she was caring his child made her even more beautiful in his opinion.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked, staring at her womb curiously. Karuras smile grew bigger as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Its a boy."

Her husband smirked at the sigh of her blushing features and whispered softly. "Another boy, huh?"

"M`m, I cant help but wondering what he is gonna be like thou..." she uttered dreamily into the air, trying to picture how her future son might behave.

"Well lets hope he is a calm one. I`m not sure how many energetic kids I can handle." Karura gave a small laugh at her husbands blunt statement.

"How mean..! But true, it doesn't hurt having one who is slightly calmer then the others." As those words slipped through her lips, she couldn't help but think about her dream again. Maybe it would ease her mind telling her husband about it.

"I had a dream last night."

Her husband seemed slightly taken back by her unexpected words. "What did you dream about then?"

"It was a boy." she muttered, trying to recall the details from what she could remember from last nigh. "He didn't look more then 16, but he had this strong and serious aura about him..."

He remained silent as she kept telling about her vivid dream.

"...He didn't said anything, but I could tell right away that he was my son."

This on the other hand caught his attention. "How do you know that?" He asked confused.

A smug smirk graced her thin lips. "A mothers intuition."

"- Beside it wasn't that hard to tell, he looked almost like a copy of you with the same strong cheek bones and same unruly auburn hair, except his was more red and fiery. He even had the same black rings around his eyes like you have when you use The Gold Dust technique!" Karura exclaimed excited. But her face fell slightly, bringing her right hand toward her heart while looking a bit distressed at her lap.

"But his eyes...they were so cold and distant...I could feel his loneliness in them. But then when he looked at me...something happened."

"What happened?"

"He...He smiled. Not a big one, but I could tell it was genuine. His smile...it was so beautiful. He was beautiful. Then his hand reached out to me, but before I could reach out to him he vanished away like a storm of sand." she spoke in a low voice. He watched his wife with worried eyes.

"It felt so real..." He noticed she was having some problem expressing her concern.

"Do you think...that maybe that dream was a sign of some sort?"

He remained silent for a while. "No, that's impossible..." he uttered. By the tone of his voice, Karura could tell that her husband was in deep troublesome thoughts, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to ask what bothered him. Suna was going through some hard economical problems at the moment since the Land of Wind`s Daiymo had decided to cut down Sunagakures budget drastically. And if it was one person it would concern the most it would be him, The Fourth Kazekage. But if it was one thing she had learned by being married to him was that her husband was a stubborn man who never told about his worries unless he felt like it.

Karura felt the air between them turn heavy and melancholic. In hope of changing its course for the better, she reached out to his hand that was currently resting on his knee and placed her hand gently on top of it, giving it a soft reassuring squeeze. His concerned eyes moved from the floor and direct into her eyes, turning slightly warmer from her gentle gesture.

"Then what are your hopes for a son?" she chirped. He stayed quiet for a moment, before answering. "That he will become a strong shinobi of Sunagakure." Her husband isn't really a man who likes to be open with his feelings, but she knew in her heart that all he wanted was the best for their unborn son.

"What about you, Karura?" She gave him a steady smile.

"I just want him to grow up happy and healthy."

She tilted her blond head down toward her swollen stomach, and wrapped her arms around it in a loving embrace.

"You hear that my child? That`s because your mother loves you with all her heart."

Her smile widened in happiness as she felt her beloved child's response as he kicked back right into his mothers loving hands.

...

_"Kazekage-sama, her blood-pressure is dropping rapidly...!" _

_"..What a small and feeble child..." _

_"We apologize Kazekage-sama, there is nothing more we can do for her." _

_"Karura..!" _

_"I`ll always protect you no matter what, Gaara!"  
_

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you readers enjoyed my one-shot and thank you all for taking the time to either read or review my story. I highly appreciate it!

- Cyanidespiderbites


End file.
